Falling Rain
by TheLegendaryAdonta
Summary: Summery is being Edited.
1. Hard Times

Humphrey lay awake in the den. His thoughts wouldn't go down the road of unconsciousness. Everything was a distraction, or seemed slightly out of place. Even the moon that night was willing to hide itself. Either a new one was forming shapes, or it was somewhere behind the mountains. A few clouds covered the black sky, turning it gray with their wispy appearance. It may have been a sign of rain.

The crickets were usually chirping at this time, but tonight the chorus was unfamiliarity silent. The air was a little cooler then it usually was. The season was approaching it's conclusion at this time of year, when the air as well as the environment all cool down mutually in temperature. These all worried Humphrey in little ways. But they seemed even larger at night when all was quiet, and not a voice to be heard.

Humphrey couldn't take it. He squirmed to his paws, shaking himself off from the debris. He looked over at Kate hoping he didn't awaken her. Sighing, he licked her cheek then stepped out of the den.

Kate's eyes slowly opened. She saw his figure distinguish under the hill in front of their den.

Every wolf was slumbering by this hour as Humphrey made his way to the small stream. He lowered his muzzle to take a drink. The cold water drizzled down his throat, refreshing him from drowsiness. As he looked up his eye set on the trees ahead. Now dyed in color and fading from it's greenery into autumn colors, but still gave off quite a beauty. Humphrey wiped his dripping mouth with the back of his paw, as he heard something behind him.

Springing backwards he came face to face with Kate. She giggled when she saw his surprised expression. "Sorry, Humphrey."

Humphrey smirked, recovering rather quickly. "Well, well, that was better then before. Nice hunting skills. I take it you'll use them tomorrow on the big one."

"That's not even my latest." She gloated. "I've been working on one that is _so _quiet, you'd probably think I'm invisible."

"Invisible?" Humphrey inquired. "Really?"

Kate let out another laugh, rolling her eyes. "Well, okay, not _invisible_. But pretty darn sneaky. It was Lilly's idea." She crouched lower to represent an example. "She said if you walk only on your paw pads closer to your joints instead of your nails, then your approach could even keep the sand from scrunching under them. Might even work with crunchy leaves."

"I wish." Humphrey groaned. "Those things are so loud! They'd give you away for sure."

"Well, not unless you walk around them."

Humphrey shrugged. "That's why I use a log. Works every time. Advantage is speed, not patience."

"Wow, Humphrey." She said with a smile and a sly laugh. After a moment the two of them were silent. Kate looked into the sky, now filling with more clouds then earlier. "So, what are you doing out here?"

Humphrey took another drink from the stream before answering. "Couldn't sleep."

"Does it have to do with the transfers in hunting class?" She inquired.

"Uh... not really." He frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you were whining the whole time about it." She began to dramatically imitate him earlier that day, " 'Oh, wait! I don't want to hunt with them, they're too slow! Ah! No, Mooch would belch too loud and blow our cover! Hey, no way! I'm not going with them! What do you think I am shredded warthog?' "

Humphrey managed a chuckle. "Okay, that's grossly underestimating the seriousness of the situation I was in."

"You were acting like a little cub." Kate scolded.

"So what? At least cubs don't have to worry about hunting." Humphrey shot back.

"Well they would if their lives depended on it."

"No... That would depend on if their lives were at stake."

"That's what I said." She was now confused.

Humphrey stopped. "Oh..." He thought a moment. "But _my _life isn't at stake."

"It could be if you endanger us again, and the pack may even turn on you."

"Oh, that would be a tragedy." He said sarcastically.

"Humphrey!" Kate slapped her face. After a moment of breathing and recollection she hung her head backwards. Looking at the sky, her train of thought halted where it was. She smirked at herself. "I... think I forgot what we were talking about."

"I'm not mad about the hunting class." Humphrey confirmed. And just like that the topic was again more serious.

He turned around to recline on his haunches next to the stream. He looked out to see the rocky cliffs, and the waterfall pouring in the distance. Humphrey vaguely wondered if that waterfall was to go dry some time soon... like several other things that seemed to have lost purpose recently. The trees... the midnight howl...

Being an alpha...

Kate walked up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. A few silent moments elapsed until she inquired softly, "Are you worried about dad?"

Humphrey felt a lump twist in his stomach. He nodded solemnly. "More then you know."

The two of them sat there for a long time, relying upon each others' company almost as if it was all they had. Even for the moment... it was good to have one another around. As the rain began to trickle on top of them, it became clear as water. They needed each other right now... maybe it was all they were going to have for a long time.

Times were hard... _really_ hard.

* * *

**You know, I really do appreciate reviews. If it's not too much trouble, you could drop one off before leaving. It's not like I didn't put work into this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. 3 Weeks Earlier

**3 Weeks Earlier:**

_Shaky stood alone near the riverbed. His thoughts were deep and uncertain. As he looked up into the night sky, he started to think about the time when he and Sweets shared a spot on the ground and picked out shapes that formed from the stars. He sighed, and dismissed the thought. He began to mumble to himself, "Not thinking about her... not thinking about her..."_

_He was startled by a voice behind him. It was Humphrey's, "Hey, buddy!" The wolf found a spot next to his Omega friend and sat down. "Seems_ _just_ like_ you to come here when the moon is this high. Your mum should have given you an earlier den-time."_

_"Yeah, well... mum's not even here in case you forgot."_

_Humphrey nudged his friend. "Come on, man. It's a joke."_

_"Funny." He said, not enthused. For the next minute nothing was said._

_Humphrey watched the water as it gracefully flowed downriver. He turned and gave Shaky a grin. "Well, just thought I'd check up on you. Make sure you hadn't been beaten or anything."_

_Shaky rolled his eyes. "Thanks but... you worry too much about me. I can take care of myself."_

_Humphrey frowned. "I just... feel like checking up on you sometimes. Don't take it like that."_

_"I'm not."_

_It was quiet again. The silence got awkward after a minute. Humphrey felt it as he swept his paw across the dirt. "Hey, bud. I just wanted to say-"  
_

_"Alpha duties. I know. You're here send me to my den. Am I right?" __  
_

_Humphrey let out a sigh. "Winston's orders. Don't be sensitive about it."_

_Shaky's blood began to boil. "I knew it. You didn't come here to check up on me! Winston sent you to supervise my sleep!"_

_"It's not like that, man. We're to make sure everyone returns safely to their dens after the moonlight howl.__" He took a step forward and softened his tone. "I'm here cause I care about your safety."_

_"...Damn the moonlight howl." Shaky mumbled.  
_

_Humphrey cocked an eyebrow. "What?"_

_The other wolf closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He crossed the line too quickly, already too close to saying how Sweets had broken up with him that day. He never wanted to do a moonlight howl anymore because of it. "Never mind it." He said.  
_

_Humphrey moved in closer. "What's wrong?"  
_

_"Nothing."_

_"Talk to me, man." _

_There was a pause. Humphrey reclined next to Shaky. "Please... What's this about?" _

_"I DON'T KNOW!" Shaky erupted. His breathing became heavy, and he walked closer to the water. "It's just... I don't know, just a bad day. I prefer not to talk about it right now." _

_Humphrey felt ashamed. "I'm... sorry. Is there anything I can-"_

_"Just... let it go for now." He felt sickened on the inside, and had already began to make his way back to his den. Humphrey sat for a minute, feeling rather helpless. He looked up and watched Shaky disappear in the darkness. _

* * *

_The Alpha's job wasn't finished yet. He made sure several other wolves had made it safely to their dens. It was best to be safe, and the pack's safety was required.  
_

_At one point he saw a small group of the Eastern Wolves. He approached them through the darkness bringing them the same message. "Hey, guys. Not to spoil the chatter, but it's pretty late now. Best to return to our resting places."  
_

_A female wolf groaned. "Aww, do I have to?" _

_Humphrey shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."  
_

_"Just do as he says, Jenine." Another huffed. _

_They walked on, but Humphrey kept an eye on them until they were out of sight. He sprinted uphill further, and climbed the steep trail back to the den.  
_

_As he was walking back, he met up with Kate. She gave him a smile as they began walking side by side. "Everyone accounted for?" _

_Humphrey looked back for a second. "Yeah, they are." _

_As they both returned to the den, Winston had been sitting at the opening, awaiting the reports from Kate and Humphrey. They told him everyone was okay and safe in their dens. _

_"Good." Spoke Winston. He stood to his four paws and reentered the darkness of the den, out of the moon's light. _

_Kate then turned to Humphrey, and rubbed her head under his neck. He smiled, sighing as he returned the embrace. She looked up at him and gestured to the inside of the cave. She turned to walk in._

"_Wait." Humphrey spoke. He walked slowly up to her. "Listen," He whispered. "There's... a lot about this plan that I don't get. I feel like a dictator whenever I do it."_

_Kate smirked. "Come on, it's not a restraining order you're giving them. Just a rule. Usually around this time of year, there needs to be a regulation."_

_Humphrey opened his mouth to respond. "Uh..." He tried to think of what to say. "It's just... difficult to order them around that way. I don't know why, it just seems unfair." _

_Kate pursed her lips. "Is it, Humphwey? Is it willy?"_

_He smiled. "Well, of course _you_ wouldn't know how it is. You've been an Alpha all your life. You're used to this stuff."  
_

_"My dad's the Alpha around here. The _boss_ of the bosses. I just backup his job for him. Same with Lilly and mom and you... and sometimes Garth." _

_Humphrey smirked from that. _

_"What I'm saying really... I guess I just go along with what my dad tells me. No matter what. I just... do it." _

_"Kate... I'm not... suggesting we dishonor his requests. I'm... suggesting maybe he can... adjust them. I don't know." _

_She shrugged. "I don't know either, Humphrey. But questioning him seems wrong. I've never really let myself go to that. I mean... not anymore."  
_

_The wolf nodded solemnly. "I suppose it's because... you're loyal to the family. To your authority. But... what if he _did _ask you to do something that you couldn't do? What then?" _

_Kate was thoughtful for several moments. She sighed and looked up at Humphrey. "We JUST need to go with it... I really don't know otherwise." _

_Humphrey sighed, and thought of Shaky... of how the orders affected him. How... a _lot _seems to be affecting him. He didn't want to have this kind of friendship with Shaky. Humphrey has authority over Shaky in several ways, but they could still be friends like before... it had to be that way. He already changed his rank to Alpha, even though it wasn't allowed. He _should _have the right to do everything with Shaky just like earlier... _

_"You seem tired." Kate noticed. _

_His attention shifted back to her. He registered her remark for a moment, then nodded. "I guess I am. Big day tomorrow and everything." _

_"It comes fast, Humphrey." She smiled as she once again nestled her head on Humphrey's chest. She and him shared a short embrace before they entered the den. _

_Despite the day's events, the two of them slept well and warm. Their legs were intertwined, and the sound of the other one's heart beat steadily in their ears._

* * *

_**Wow... it's actually moving along, finally! **_

_**Sorry for the wait, but I think I'll be doing work on this more often then not. Let's just see how it goes. I think it gets better from here. Thanks for the reviews.**_


End file.
